


An Enterprise Halloween

by GeekCharming270



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Space Husbands, halloween party, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: The Enterprise throws a Halloween party, Jim gets scared, and smut ensues.





	An Enterprise Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Here's a little Spirk Halloween one-shot for you guys. Hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are appretiated.

“Jim, I do not see why it is necessary for me to wear a costume to the Halloween party you and Nyota have put together for the crew tonight. Everything would be the same if I remained in uniform,” Spock called from behind the door of their bathroom.

“I already told you, Spock, it will be good for the crew to see you in something other than your uniform for once,” the human called back from his crossed-legged position on the bed as he waited for Spock to show him one of the costumes he had picked out.

The door to the bathroom slid open and Spock walked out, dressed from head to toe in the pirate outfit Jim had selected from the replicator’s catalog of costumes. The sight made his mouth water. It was a tight-fitting white shirt with slightly loose sleeves tucked into black breeches and a pair of knee-high faux leather boots, all tied together with a long dark blue coat that hung perfectly down Spock’s lithe frame and a faux leather hat with a feather to top it all off.

Jim smiled and approached his husband, running his hands along the tops of Spock’s shoulders and down his arms until their fingers met in a Vulcan kiss, “I don’t even think you need to try on any other costumes this one suits you perfectly.”

“Based on your current thought process perhaps another outfit would be sufficient, T’hy’la,” Spock replied before leaning in to give Jim a human kiss.

“I’ll be good. I promise. I just can’t wait until the party is over so you can have your wicked way with me, _Captain _Spock,” Jim whispered into his ear.

Spock growled low in his chest and it turned the human on even more, “If you remain on your current course of action we will not make it to the party and then the crew will wonder where we are.”

“I mean, it’s not like they don’t already know that we’re married by Vulcan and human standards.” Jim let go of Spock’s hands and slid them under his jacket letting them rest on the Vulcan’s hips.

“Jim, it will appear to the crew that we do not care to be around them if we do not attend the party. The festivities begin in 13.2 minutes, so I suggest you change into your costume as well,” Spock reminded him before pulling away from the human’s grasp.

With a sigh, Jim resigned himself to waiting until they had made a decent showing at the party before he could drag Spock back to their quarters and get down to business, “Fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

Grabbing the pile of clothes off the end of the bed Jim slipped into the bathroom and began changing into his costume. First, he pulled on a white shirt similar to Spock’s before tucking them into a pair of tight white breeches. Then he pulled on the knee-high black faux leather boots, and finally buttoning the elaborate white and gold dress coat with its long coattails. Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror Jim made sure everything was in place before presenting himself to Spock, prince charming indeed.

As soon as he exited the bathroom he felt a wave of arousal flow through the bond and Jim couldn’t help but smirk at his husband, “I take it my costume is satisfactory.”

“Affirmative.”

“Come on let’s get going. The sooner we make an appearance the sooner we can come back here and have our own party.”

Spock nodded hesitantly before following Jim out of their quarters and towards the rec rooms where the party was being held. Somehow Scotty had found a way to open up the walls between the rec rooms so that instead of six somewhat large spaces they were all combined into two massive rooms. One held the main party where there was drinks, snacks, games, and a dance floor, while the other room was an elaborate haunted maze that Jim couldn’t wait to go through despite his still heightened arousal.

“Come on Spock, let’s go through the maze first,” Jim said as he started pulling Spock in that direction.

On the wall in front of the entrance to the maze was a sign that said ‘Enter If You Dare’ and Jim felt his adrenaline spike. He knew that the maze was a concoction of Scotty and Uhura’s making so whatever they were about to experience was bound to be good. It was pitch black save for various backlights and the glow-in-the-dark spider webs covering the makeshift walls, and the air was filled with the sounds of ominous music interspersed with monster noises.

They were only about 10 feet into the maze when the first scare came in the form of hands popping out of the walls, grasping at them. It made Jim let out a little shriek as he fell backward into Spock who carefully guided him forward. Each scare followed the same type of pattern whether it be someone dressed in a scary costume or something mechanical Scotty had designed, but all of them made Jim jump or scream. It was only Spock’s strong presence behind him that kept the human grounded. But it was the final scare that really got to him. They were about 30 feet from the exit when the scariest looking clown Jim had ever seen jumped out from behind Spock and started chasing them with what looked like a very real butcher’s knife.

Jim screamed louder than ever before and bolted out of the maze barreling right into the rest of his senior staff who happened to be laughing their asses off. From his position on the floor, Jim stared up at the others angrily before he too burst into a fit of laughter. After several moments he felt a pair of strong hands help him up from the floor before wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a strong chest.

When the laughter died down Jim smiled at his crew, “Alright who’s idea was it to put my worst fear at the end of the maze?”

“That would be me,” Bones, who was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes smirked triumphantly.

“Bones, you son of a bitch. How did you even know?”

“Remember when you dragged me along to that haunted house our second year at the Academy? That one also ended with a clown chasing us, afterward we got drunk and you confessed that clowns were your worst fear.”

Jim tried to think back to that night but all he could remember was going to the haunted house. He must have gotten really drunk to have forgotten telling Bones about his worst fear. It wasn’t like it was a huge secret, but it was a little embarrassing to admit that the poster boy of the Starfleet was scared of clowns.

“Do you want to see the replay?” Scotty, dressed as a dog asked, holding up a padd in his hand.

“You guys recorded it?” He was going to have put his hacking skills to use later to delete the footage off of the ship’s servers.

“Of course we did,” Nyota the cat smiled at him. “It’s not every day we get to see the unflappable James T. Kirk scream like a girl.”

“But how did you even know we were in the maze?”

“That would be my doing,” Spock called from behind him. “I knew that you would want to enter the maze before we attended the main party, and Nyota asked me to inform her when we left our quarters, so I complied.”

“You were in on this too?” Jim turned slightly to look at his husband.

“Don’t be mad at ze commander, Keptain,” Pavel laughed. The Russian and Sulu were dressed up as an angel and demon respectively. “Ve just vanted to have a little fun.”

“I’m not mad at anyone Pavel. Just a little surprised is all. It was a really good joke.”

“Glad you think so,” demon Sulu smiled. “Because we broadcast the whole thing live for the entire ship.”

“You’re shitting me?”

“Nope,” Bones answered for all of them.

“If it is any consolation I did not know they intended for the entire crew to see your terror,” his husband said.

“Happy Halloween!” They all intoned together.

“Happy Halloween,” Jim replied with a half-hearted smile. “I think I’ve had enough fun for one night. If it’s all the same for you guys Spock and I are going back to our quarters. You guys are in charge. Don’t let anything stupid happen.”

His friends smiled as Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and started leading him back to their quarters. They were silent the entire way back and as soon as they were inside Jim pulled Spock into a human kiss. The Vulcan complied happily and lifted the human into his arms and carried him into their bedroom before depositing him on the bed, arousal flooding their bond.

“That was a good joke,” Jim said as he watched Spock divest himself of the pirate costume with startlingly fast efficiency.

“You know very well the complexity of human pranks escapes me however, our friends were adamant that I assist them with this one. Now you will cease speaking. It is time for Captain Spock to have his way with Prince James,” Spock almost growled as he lowered himself onto Jim’s still clothed form.

“Aye, Captain,” Jim replied as he tried to undo the complex fastenings on his coat.

Spock became impatient and took one side of the coat in each hand and ripped it open. The rest of his costume was removed in the same fashion until Jim's naked body was pressed up against Spock’s own.

Not wasting any time Spock pumped himself several timed to collect enough lubricant to prepare Jim for their coupling. There was no preamble as the Vulcan thrust two fingers in right away and start to loosen the ring of muscle.

This had to be one of Jim’s favorite things, the feeling of Spock stretching him open. The sweet burn of muscles being loosened and manipulated.

Suddenly, there was another finger and they were bending and twisting until they rubbed against his prostate and the blond almost came right then until Spock pulled away leaving Jim a whimpering mess.

“Please Spock,” Jim whined thrusting his hips up to meet empty air. Not sure when he closed hid eyes Jim opened them to see Spock kneeling between his legs his cock an inch away from his ass. “Please.”

Jim’s world blurred as Spock pushed into him as pleasure filled every part of his being. It was always this way when they had sex. The human went into sensory overload as he felt himself being filled, but also the sensation of tight flesh engulfing his cock. The feedback from their bond made it feel like fucking and being fucked all at the same time and Jim wouldn’t have it any other way.

Spock didn’t move until Jim started bearing down on him and then it was game over. The hesitancy was gone and the Vulcan began to slam in and out of Jim ass nailing the blond’s prostate every time.

Jim couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, just feel.

Moans poured from his lips only to be silenced by a hot mouth closing over his own. Tongue thrusting past his lips in the same rhythm as the cock pounding into his ass.

Then a hand wrapped around his cock and Jim was done for. With two quick tugs he was coming all over Spock’s hand and stomach, a wanton moan spilling from his lips as the cock inside of him spasmed as it found its own release.

Spock collapsed in the bed next to Jim, panting lightly while the blond was basked in the post-orgasmic bliss. His whole body felt like a blob of pure pleasure and he barely noticed that Spock had left the bed until he was back and running a cool cloth against Jim’s over-sensitized skin.

“Thank you,” Jim mumbled sleepily as Spock climbed back in the bed and pulled a blanket over both of them.

“Happy Halloween my sweet prince,” Spock kissed Jim’s forehead.

“Happy Halloween, Captain Spock,” he whispers back before falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
